Pills of many shapes, sizes and colors are available as both prescription and non-prescription medications. In the United States, the physical identifiers of solid dosage pharmaceuticals are approved by the Federal Drug Administration. Ideally, no two pills are approved to have exactly the same identifiers. Thus, pills are approved to each have a unique combination of shape, size, color, imprint (i.e., characters or numbers printed on the medication), and/or scoring. Nevertheless, despite the fact that every type of FDA-approved pill is indeed intended to be unique, the differences between pills is sometimes subtle. For example, two pills of the same shape but slightly different colors and/or sizes may easily be confused by a patient. Pills normally differentiated by imprint may not appear to be different at all if the imprints are not visible due to rotation of the pills. Such concerns are exacerbated by the actions of patients who may not be fully coherent or alert.
Patients are not the only individuals who have a need to quickly and easily identify pills. Relatives or caretakers of patients may also have such a need. Their need may stem from their responsibility to provide the correct pills to the patient, or simply from a desire to verify that the patient has taken the correct pills. Hospitals may have a need to quickly identify each of a collection of pills that may have been ingested by a child admitted for accidental ingestion of medication. Pharmacies have an interest in ensuring that correct pills are dispensed. Insurance companies may even have an interest in monitoring medication adherence, ensuring that correct pills are dispensed to and taken regularly by the insured. In other words, many parties have an interest in verifying the identity of pills, whether the pills are identified individually or as a collection of various pills.
Pills can be identified using various photographic and image processing methods. For example, a digital image of a pill or collection of pills can be taken, and then image processing methods can be used to determine how many pills are in the image, the location and boundaries of the pills in the image, and to assign pixels in the image to a potential pill for identification. This process of segmentation ideally results in every pixel in the image either being assigned to a pill with well-defined and accurate boundaries or being disregarded as not belonging to any pill. Once pixels are assigned, the accumulated pixels for a given pill can be analyzed to determine the characteristics of the pill (e.g., its size, shape and color).
However, problems exist in current methods of photographic pill identification. Specifically, current methods of segmentation can result in a single contour enclosing multiple pills. Sometimes, pill contours end up enclosing only portions of a pill instead of the entirety of the pill. And pill contours can be misshapen, rough, or “chewed in,” as explained below. These mistakes in segmentation result in pixels being assigned to wrong pills as well as incorrect conclusions regarding the sizes and shapes of imaged pills.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system of photographic pill identification.